1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub sealing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle hub sealing structure that includes a seal with a sealing lip that extends generally in an axial direction into engagement with a radially extending surface.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle hub assembly and its various features.
The bicycle hub assembly typically includes a hub shell and a freewheel body that are arranged to rotate relative to one another. In order to protect the internal parts therebetween, a seal is typically provided between the hub shell and the freewheel. The seal has a lip that extends in a radial direction, radially inward against an annular axially extending surface. As a result of the pedaling force exerted on the gear sprockets which are supported on the freewheel body, a shaft supporting the freewheel body will often flex allowing the freewheel body to undergo displacement in radial directions relative to the hub shell. Such movement is generally perpendicular to the axis of rotation. Such flexing puts stress on the seal.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved seal structure that allows for flexing of the freewheel body relative to the hub shell. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.